When You Look Me In The Eyes
by tjmack
Summary: Bella wants Edward to do one thing for her. Will he finally give in, and gave her what she really wants?


**This is my very first Twilight Fanfiction. I only just read the first book a few days ago, and while talking with a friend, this idea just kind of bubbled into my mind. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read and REVIEW. **

* * *

When You Look Me In The Eyes

Summary: Bella wants Edward to do one thing for her. Will he finally give in, and gave her what she really wants?

Days. That's how long it had been since prom. Since the last time I had begged Edward to bite me. To turn me, but he refused. Just as he had back in the hospital room. All I want is to be with him, forever. As he simply said to me on numerous occasions. '_Forever is a long time Bella.' _Sighing, I lift my head, I swear I heard him whispering in my ear. This had become a ritual for us. He would visit me while I slept. Sometimes I would wake up, other times I wouldn't. On the nights I would wake from my slumber, he would lay beside me. One of his icy cold hands would grasp mine, while he slung his other arm around my waist. He would whisper nothing in particular in my ear, as I tried to fight falling back to sleep. Loving the feel of his cold hand in mine, and the chills it sent the total length of my spine. My heart would race, like always, and I would have to try to remember how to inhale and exhale.

"Edward?" I called his name softly, not wanting Charlie to hear me.

"Sssshhhh. Sleep Bella," his voice was soft and calm.

I could see his god-like figure rocking softly in the chair across the room from my bed. This, right here and now. Was one of the moments that I wished he could hear my thoughts. I so desperately wanted him to climb in beside me. To put his icy arms around me. I felt safest in his arms. He tried to tell me that I shouldn't. That I should be terrified, that I was in danger every time that I was with him. I figured by now that he would have gotten over that. That he would just give in to the fact that he doesn't scare me. What I feel toward him, is really quite the opposite. It was more a mixture of love, lust, and attraction. Although, love was the main feeling I felt. Fear and anxiousness were not anywhere close to the top of the list.

"Please," was all I said, when I saw him rise from the rocking chair, and glide so quietly toward my bed. Kneeling down in front of me he looked directly into my eyes.

I could feel as my breathing quicken, as my heart pounded loudly in my ears.

"Please go back to sleep Bella," he said softly.

That's when I noticed the change. His eyes, they were not their normal golden color. No they were black tonight. I knew what that meant, and I felt my entire body tense at the thought.

"You promised!" I exclaimed. Probably a bit louder than I should have considering that we were not the only people in the house.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't like to hunt alone, and no one else has had time to go with me. I promise you, I'll only be gone a day though. I will be back by this time tomorrow, I swear," even with his black eyes, I could still hear and feel the love he felt for me.

I couldn't say anything, as I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes. "I won't go without you."

I had always been a little on the stubborn side, and I knew he knew what I meant.

"Bella, you have to go to school. You have to go, and learn and live," his voice kept a quiet tone, but I could hear the frustration in it.

"Not without you Edward," this time it didn't come out defiant. It came out in a pathetic whiny tone, and I shuddered at the sound of my voice.

"Bella don't do this! You know what will happen if I don't go," he said, his voice raised only slightly.

"Good! Maybe then I'll get what I've been asking for all along!" I shouted at him.

At this particular moment, I couldn't care less of Charlie came in here to see what all the fuss was about. I reached my hand up, and grazed it across his god-like face, as tears of anger and frustration flew down my cheeks at a record pace. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to have to face a boring school day with him there. Most of all though, I wanted him to take advantage of the moment. I wanted him to bite me. I knew that he wouldn't lose control, even if he didn't know that. I could deal with the extreme burning pain that would come with it. If that meant that I could be with him forever, really forever.

"I won't have this conversation again...." he let his sentence trail off.

I knew my close contact was starting to get to him.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella, I love you," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Just one bite Edward. That's all it would take. I know you, I know you'll be able to stop. Then we'll have forever together Edward. Don't you want that? Don't you want to be with me forever?" I asked, I knew I was starting to get to him.

I saw his teeth baring, and knew I was winning. Finally, I would get what I wanted. He leaned in toward me, taking in my scent, and watched him fight an internal battle with himself. I could see as he was slowly losing that battle with '_the monster'_ as he called it, inside.

I leaned in closer, my breath brushed across his face "Just one bite, Edward."

I felt a grin on my face as he leaned toward my exposed neck, and let his teeth sink into the exposed flesh. I could feel the blood coming from the new wound. I could feel the intense burning that coursed through my body. Three days. I said to myself. Three days, and I'll be with Edward forever, for an eternity.

"I'm sorry." I hear him chant over and over in my ear. His body was that of a stone figure beside me, and I knew that it hurt him to do this to me.

With that I jumped up. Sweat poured from my forehead, as I realized. It was all a dream. I was still myself. I had no bite mark on my neck. Edward wasn't in my room. Trying to calm my breathing, and beating heart. I laid back down and turned on my side, curling into a ball, as I felt the tears of frustration fall from my eyes. Why couldn't he just give me the one thing I wanted more than anything? Why couldn't he let me be with him forever?


End file.
